


Comes Back to Bite

by Cat16



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing, Exhibitionism, Javier and Arthur were in a fwb relationship, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Other, dubious lube, handjob, not homophobia but John’s weird about saying gay apparently but that’s fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: New chapter will be added for every follower milestone on tumblr!
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Javier Escuella (mentioned), John Marston/Javier Escuella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Tumblr).



Javier rinsed a washcloth in the bucket beside him, wringing the water out and placing the cool fabric on John’s forehead. The other man groaned quietly at the touch on his flushed and fevered skin. Javier cupped his cheek, thumb brushing along John’s cheekbone lightly. The man’s eyes flicked open to look blearily up at Javier, blinking in the dim light of his tent. “How’re you feeling?” Javier murmured.

“Like shit.”

“Better than yesterday.” Javier said dryly and John frowned slightly.

“What was yesterday?”

“It… bears no repeating.” Javier grimaced and John coughed a laugh.

“How’s he doing?” Came Susan’s voice from the entrance to the tent.

“Well, he’s up.” Javier took the cloth from John’s head and dipped it into the bucket.

“Good. I’ll bring some stew for you to get in him before he conks out again.” She ducked from the tent and Javier turned back to John, laying the cloth over his forehead once again. John sighed and brought a hand up to swipe at his running nose. He sniffed and closed his eyes, relishing in the cooling effect of the washcloth.

Susan re-entered the tent and handed Javier a bowl half-filled with stew, dropping the spoon into it and turning around.

“I’ll leave you to it, Javier.” She said with a knowing smirk, ignoring the scoff from Javier and the snort from John.

<><><><><>

“I am _not_ taking a bath!”

“You’ve been lying in this fucking bed and stewing in your own sweat and sickness for over a week. You’re taking a bath!” Javier growled, shoving John from the tent so the other man sprawled in the dirt, spluttering curses. “Arthur!” Javier called, planting a boot on John’s chest to keep him from running.

Arthur meandered toward them, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Need a hand?” He addresses Javier.

“Please.” Javier grit his teeth and glared down at John. Arthur took John’s wrist and tossed him over his shoulder, lugging the younger man toward his horse. He shoved him up into the saddle and mounted after him, one hand on the reins and the other fisted in John’s shirt collar to keep him from simply jumping off Boadicea. John coughed dramatically and Arthur snorted, clicking Boadicea into a trot as Boaz moved up beside them. Javier followed closely behind until they reached town, dragging John toward the bathhouse while Arthur payed in the hotel. By the time he had John inside the building Arthur was already walking through the door. He took John roughly by the arm and shoving him through the door.

Javier darted in behind them and bolted the door.

“You wanna..” Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured vaguely up and down at John, “… get his- erm- clothes off… given you’re- ahem… you know.” He trailed off as Javier nodded, sparing him further embarrassment. Arthur stepped back and stared at his boots, lightning a cigarette and smoking quietly. He looked up at John protesting to see Javier wrestling him into the tub.

Once John was in he crossed his arms, glaring daggers at Javier and Arthur, refusing to move.

“Need a maid, _vaquero_?” Javier asked and raised an eyebrow, earning only more glaring. He sighed resignedly. “Fine, if you want to be treated like a kid, that’s your choice.”

He sat on the edge of the bath and swiped a bar of soap from the table, beginning to scrub suds into John’s hair, which was in dire need of a wash. He did his best to ignore the feeling of Arthur’s eyes boring into his back until he finally turned around.

“Everything okay?”

Arthur looked away guiltily.

“Yeah… Sorry.” He mumbled, hand rubbing at the nape of his neck.

<><><><><>

“Arthur! We’d better stop. ‘S getting dark.” Javier called and Arthur nodded, moving Boadicea toward the trees, dismounting once he judged they were far enough in. He pulled his tent from where it was rolled behind his saddle, inside his bedroll.

“You got tents?”

“Yeah.” Javier answered, taking his own from Boaz’ back.

“No.” John said quietly, glueing himself to Javier.

“Sleep with Javier. You’ll be fine, I presume?”

John nodded, glaring up into the sky as fat droplets of rain began falling. Javier groaned.

“C’mon, John. Let’s get this set up before this bitch of a storm gets here.”

Once both tents were set up, a mere few feet away from each other and facing, the drenched men crawled into them, Javier and John in Javier’s larger tent and Arthur in his smaller one-man tent. Javier began peeling his soaked clothes from himself, ignoring John’s staring and wrapping his blanket around himself. Arthur cleared his throat suspiciously and Javier narrowed his eyes.

“What? Not like you haven’t seen me undress before.” He said accusingly and John coughed loudly, choking on the dried meat he’d been gnawing on.

“What?” He chokes and Javier turned, exasperated.

“You’re not the first man I’ve been with John.”

“I know. ‘S just I didn’t think you’d- you know… ‘specially with Arthur.” He mumbled, scratching his shoulder. His eyes met Arthur’s through the rain over Javier’s shoulders, catching the amusement in his gaze.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Arthur piqued. John drew his knees up slightly, elbows resting on them.

“I didn’t know you were… y’know…” John trailed of lamely and it was Javier’s turn to snort. 

“Well he is, aren’t you Arthur?”

“Y’don’t gotta announce it to the world.” He mumbled, a flush spreading up his neck to his ears. He reached for his satchel, pulling out a slightly squashed bread roll and shrugging, tearing into it hungrily. Javier sighed, digging through his saddlebags for something of his own to eat. John continued working at the dried slice of venison, offering a piece to Javier when the other man gave up looking.

“Thanks.”

“You okay?”

“You boys are dense.” Javier shrugged with a slight huff of laughter. John wrinkled his nose slightly.

<><><><><>

“Please, Javier?” John whispered hoarsely. Javier pushed against John’s chest and hissed back.

“Arthur’s tent is right there!”

“It’s been ages!” John whined.

“Well you’re gonna have to wait longer!”

“I’ll be quiet.” 

“No you won’t! You wouldn’t know what a quiet anything was if it died in your bed.”

John curled his fist into the front of Javier’s shirt, the other hand beginning to palm at Javier’s crotch. John managed to get Javier’s cock to respond, even if the rest of him wasn’t so eager. 

“Too bad.”

Javier hissed through his teeth when John gave a particularly hard squeeze. He threw his head back to his bedroll and bit down on his knuckle, almost to the point of drawing blood.

A stifled moan came from the tent across from them and both men froze.


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Arthur?” 
> 
> Shit.
> 
> “Yeah, Javier?”
> 
> “Did you… um. Did you hear-“
> 
> “Yeah,” Arthur rasped and he heard Javier and John sigh.
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> “Sorry about that,” Javier continued and Arthur coughed roughly to clear his throat.
> 
> “No- yeah… it’s okay.”
> 
> He’d fucked up real bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 followers milestone achieved :) have a nice weekend everyone

John looked across at Javier with more fear than the other man had ever seen.

“Shit- Javier. What-“

“Shut up. Just be quiet for two seconds, John.” Javier hissed and John nodded mutely. “You always gotta get us into shit, don’t you?” Javier continued and shoved John away from him.

Arthur felt his face pale and he clamped a hand over his mouth, praying to all hell they hadn’t heard him. Of course they’d heard him, he told himself, anyone in the whole clearing would’ve heard him. He hastily tucked himself back into his pants and drew a blanket up to conceal the tent in his pants.

“I’m sorry.” He heard John whisper and Javier clicked his tongue to silence John again. One of the horses snorted and stamped a hoof, breaking the bubble that seemed to have risen between the tents. 

“Arthur?” 

Shit.

“Yeah, Javier?”

“Did you… um. Did you hear-“

“Yeah,” Arthur rasped and he heard Javier and John sigh.

Fuck.

“Sorry about that,” Javier continued and Arthur coughed roughly to clear his throat.

“No- yeah… it’s okay.”

He’d fucked up real bad.

“Sorry I er… eavesdropped,” he said lamely and shifted slightly, rustling his bedroll.

“We don’t mind,” Javier said after a long pause and Arthur released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“What does that mean?” Arthur had to ask, to clarify what he thought Javier was saying.

“You know what I mean. John and I don’t _mind_ if you want to… yeah.” Javier paused for a long time again.

“You can watch,” John cut in and Arthur’s heart seemed to skip a beat in his chest. He sat up without a word and opened his tent flap to see Javier had pulled his back and was peering out. He had a hand on John’s chest, keeping him laying down, the bulge in his pants on full display for Arthur. He sucked in a breath and resisted the urge to wolf whistle.

“If you’re interested,” Javier murmured and it took Arthur a moment to remember what they were talking about, when he did he nodded slowly and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah,” Arthur said again and Javier smiled lightly. John’s heart began thumping in his chest with excitement. Javier seemed to know what he was doing and turned John around so he was laying sideways near the opening of the tent. He then secured the flaps back so that the entrance would remain clear for Arthur to see, and finally began working John’s pants down to his knees. He pushed the bottom of his shirt up and nudged John’s lips with it.

John instinctively opened his mouth and clamped his teeth down on the rough fabric, keeping it out of the way. There was a clink as Arthur pushed his belt and trousers down, taking hold of his cock again.

“Holy fuck,” John whispered around the shirt and Javier grinned.

“He’s alright, isn’t he?” Javier turned to look at Arthur for a moment before returning to the task at hand and pulling his shirt over his head. He spat onto two fingers and trailed them down John’s chest and stomach, brushing lightly over his cock before down to his ass. He pressed the first finger in lightly, and when he met no resistance he added the second, then third. John was already huffing and panting, face red and eyes flicking shut. Javier crooked his fingers and thrust them in as deep as he could, rubbing John’s prostate. Arthur watched keenly and jerked himself off slowly, savouring the sight of John stretched open and wanting.

Javier whispered something quickly to John and John nodded, relaxing and taking Javier when the other man began pressing his hips forward, cock sinking into John. It hurt, John couldn’t remember a time when it hurt this much but he steeled himself and bit down hard on his shirt. Javier traced his fingers along John’s jaw and kept whispering praises to him, telling him how well he was doing and how he was so good.

John groaned as Javier bottomed out and stilled, allowing John to get used to the intrusion before moving slowly, feeling John relax further as pain became pleasure. Arthur was breathing hard and pumping himself in time with Javier’s thrusts, even as they sped up and he was pounding into John. John’s whole body jolted now with each snap of Javier’s hips and he was grunting and whimpering, begging for more that Javier could barely give.

Javier kept up his pace and shook his head to clear his hair away from his eyes every now and again. John reached for his own cock and jerked his fist around it, climaxing quickly over his stomach. Javier leaned down to kiss him and buried himself deep inside John, cock twitching as he came. Arthur followed shortly thereafter and watched for a few moments as Javier and John kissed like old lovers. He reached for a spare shirt and wiped his hand, pulling his pants back up and silently closing the tent flap.

He wondered briefly what he’d done, but more so how awkward the ride home would be. He forced himself not to dwell and shut his eyes, giving in to exhaustion and listening as John and Javier spoke quietly whilst they cleaned themselves up and redressed. Javier kissed John’s forehead and drew John closer, holding him tight and pulling their horse blanket up around their chins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be at 150 :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks my guys... hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
